


Reviens-moi

by madgewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam est parti travailler avec Dean et Cas et il en revient difficilement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reviens-moi

Je l’attends.  
Encore et encore. On dirait qu’avec lui, c’est tout ce que je fais, attendre. J’attends qu’il sorte de la douche, j’attends qu’il revienne, j’attends qu’il meure. Pas comme une espérance, plutôt comme une assurance. Mon Sam, il va mourir jeune. En fait, il est déjà mort. À plusieurs reprises, mais il est toujours revenu. Sauf qu’un jour, plus aucun ange, plus aucun pacte, plus aucun frère ne pourra le ramener à moi. Je dois m’y préparer.  
Bref, je l’attends sans cesse. Il est toujours parti. Parti avec Dean pour combattre je ne sais quelle créature. Je suis habituée, mais je ne cesse de m’inquiéter, tout de même. Il pourrait mourir n’importe quand, il est en danger constant.  
Je regarde l’heure, il est presque 23 heures. Mes paupière sont lourdes mais mon cerveau bouillonne et mon cœur est anxieux, je ne réussis donc pas à m’endormir. Je suis dans leur chambre d’hôtel, à demi étendue sur le lit, les pieds allongés devant moi. Je zappe rapidement les postes à la télévision, ne trouvant rien qui peut apaiser mes esprits.  
Ce soir, les frères sont partis avec Cas en vitesse. Nous étions tous à table, mangeant les délicieux hamburgers que Dean avait rapportés, quand Sam s’est levé précipitamment. Nous nous sommes tous retournés vers lui, moi tendant la main vers son avant-bras, comme pour le retenir.  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Sam? » Avais-je demandé, inquiète.  
« Une autre victime du nid de vampires, je viens de voir ça dans le journal local. Il faut vite y aller. »  
Déjà Cas s’était téléporté là-bas et Dean était sorti, se dirigeant à grande vitesse vers l’Impala. En me levant, j’ai retenu Sam, approchant son visage vers le mien. Je l’ai embrassé rapidement, avant de lui dire d’être prudent. Il est parti dans un coup de vent.  
Maintenant, je suis assise là à me ronger les ongles au sang. Mes trois hommes, je n’en peux plus de les attendre. Je prie le ciel, Dieu, si Dieu il y a, qu’ils me reviennent sain et sauf.  
J’entends des pas de l’autre côté de la porte, je me lève et m’y dirige. Ils sont là. J’ouvre la porte. Il y a Cas, le visage plein de sang et de poussière. La lutte a été dure, à ce que je vois. Je cherche Sam du regard, je veux Sam. J’interroge Cas du regard, il me fait un léger signe de tête, m’indiquant de regarder derrière lui. Il est au bras de Dean, il marche difficilement. Ses cheveux détrempés collent à son visage et le cache à mes yeux inquiets, mais je vois qu’il est rouge foncé. Son bras gauche est autour des épaules de son grand frère, l’autre est replié devant son torse. Je dévale les marches, cours vers mon amoureux blessé, brisé.  
« Sam! Sam! Mon beau, c’est moi! » Il ne lève pas la tête. Je me tourne vers Dean qui lui aussi a l’air amoché, mais surtout déterminé. Il est encore en mission, son frère est souffrant.  
« Dean, qu’est-ce qui se passe? Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Il va s’en sortir? » Les questions défilent sur ma langue à une vitesse fulgurante.  
« Je t’expliquerai plus tard. Pour l’instant, Sam a juste besoin de quelques points de suture, et de beaucoup de repos. »  
Je soupire, ce n’est pas si grave que ce à quoi je m’attendais. Nous rentrons, Dean pose Sam sur le lit, je m’installe à ses côtés, serrant sa main valide. Son épaule droite est disloquée et son poignet est drôlement tordu. Ses doigts sont enflés et bleus. Je détourne le regard, déchirée. Son beau visage est entaillé à plusieurs endroits. Je compte 7 déchirures et autant de contusions. Je caresse sa mâchoire de mon index, il grogne, ouvre les yeux.  
« T/N. Tu es là. » Gémit-il.  
« Évidemment, mon homme. Tout ira bien maintenant. »  
Dean lui replace l’épaule et Sam hurle. Il n’en est pas à sa première luxation mais la douleur pince toujours autant. Il s’occupe ensuite de son poignet et ses doigts, Sam laisse échapper plusieurs cris de douleur atroce. Je détourne les yeux à chaque fois, son visage tordu me brisant le cœur. Je m’occupe des coupures, les lave et les embrasse, une par une.  
Après quelques autres manipulations, Dean décide que Sam est en assez bon état pour que lui-même aille prendre une douche et panse ses plaies. Je le laisse partir et me couche aux côtés de mon amoureux souffrant.  
« Babe, tu dois arrêter de faire des conneries. Un jour, tu ne reviendras plus. Je ne survivrai pas à cette journée, moi non plus. » lui dis-je, les larmes pleins la voix.  
Il tourne ses beaux yeux verts vers moi et étire son cou pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.  
« Tu es ma seule raison de continuer à me battre, T/N. Je te reviendrai toujours. »  
J’enfonce mon nez dans son cou et m’endors rapidement, un sourire triste aux lèvres.


End file.
